


Pull Me Into Your Glow

by arwehns



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post Season 4, Reunions, a bit - Freeform, actually it's vague, anyway they're gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwehns/pseuds/arwehns
Summary: After some time spent sailing the seas Anne returns to Nassau with only one person on her mind





	Pull Me Into Your Glow

"What do you need, love?" 

Anne walked on through inside the brothel, barely registering the blonde woman that welcomed her this morning.

Whatever shit Nassau was dealing with, this place remained practically unchanged through all of it. Four men to the right, already filled with too much rum in their bodies, sat around gazing drunkenly at any and all that walked past them. On the left she only saw the back of a woman, but she could hear her laughing all too loudly at whatever the man beneath her on the chair was mindlessly confessing to her. Another more disheveled looking woman hurried past her by the bar, but Anne noticed the faint bruising on the side of her face. 

She winced. If the animal responsible happened to pass her as well she wouldn't mind making his head get acquainted with several tables.

The shallow distaste and anger that was rising within her evaporated immediately upon looking up from under her hat and seeing Max make her way down the stairs. 

She was probably never going to get used to her appearance and the way she carried herself. Each time she laid eyes upon her after some time apart there was still that damned rush running through her stomach, if only it be for the smallest of seconds, and even at times when she did not want it to. 

Max sighed. "It is good to see you." 

Her voice. She hadn't realized how much she missed hearing the soft sounding tone of the woman standing in front of her. 

Anne looked into Max' eyes. A quiet glistening covered them, making those green and brown colors endlessly captivating, and she found herself getting lost in all the things she wanted to say and do.

Max formed a small smile, shyly almost, and looked down.

Anne took the hand she was holding out for her and she let herself be guided up to the room. She would drown herself in the great oceans before ever admitting to anyone how much she liked the particular way it felt. Anyone but Max, but she already knew without Anne having to say a single word. 

The door had barely been shut or Anne closed the last bit of distance between them as she pressed her lips against Max. 

The world vanished around her as all she felt was Max' touch; her hands cupping her face, her mouth opening up for her, her body pushed impossibly close against her, and she breathed her in as if she was finally coming up from under water.

It was all she needed.

For weeks on end at sea she had waited to be back here, more so than she initially thought, and now every inch of Max' skin was beneath her hands. The time for talking was gonna have to wait.

Max whimpered when Anne slowly traced her tongue along the side of her neck till she reached her earlobe, where she gave it a small bite. She groaned. Anne reveled in the way Max reacted to every little touch of hers. She seemed to be completely surrendering to her, needing it just as badly.

As half of their clothes were now dropped on the floor Anne pulled Max up at her thighs and pressed her against the wall again. Max bit her lip at her, joy in her eyes. Anne realized she couldn't hold back a smile herself. 

The two of them so close together in every way possible like this.. It felt good. It felt safe. 

Anne swallowed. Max leaned it to kiss her, softer this time, sweeter.

It felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Maxanne, and first time writing in a long while, any advice and comments would be very welcome!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
